I Bet You Can't!
by AmaranteX
Summary: It's a one shot I wrote for a challenge, so basically, it's about one of the many bet's Gai makes with Kakashi, that involves crossdressing. Enjoy!


_Oh my! How she bendy she is!_ Kakashi giggled behind the dirty book he was currently drooling over. He was walking around town, with nothing to do but read the book, that mothers would forbid their children to even look at. Well, he could of course go to the training grounds where his team would be waiting (im-)patiently at him, to show up for training.

Nahh, that wouldn't be as much fun. Besides, he thought it would be proper to teach those little hot-headed brats a thing or two about patience. They'd need that in battle anyways.

Deciding that, the masked warrior, continuously walked down the streets of Konoha, if possible, even jollier than before.

Maybe it was the fact that the three brats that were waiting for him, had made yet another attempt to pull off his mask, and show his face, that made Kakashi want to punish them. But who am I to know? After all, I am only the narrator of this story.

His feet shuffling against the gravel he was currently walking on, he suddenly became horrifyingly aware of where he was, making him want to turn around, or just walk in a big circle around it, to avoid this certain place. Or should I be more specific. The **people** living there.

Yes, he was just two houses from where Maito Gai resided. Gai being the person he yearned to see the least, he swiftly turned around and in a hurried pace started speed-walking away from the place before Gai himself would find him, to make some silly bet with him.

"AH! Kakashi! My eternal rival! We must, in the presence of my youthful students, make a bet to settle our score! The score is in this moment we're speaking 124-123 to you! I will not loose!" Gai's voice erupted from a few feet behind him.

_Speaking of the devil_ the silver haired jounin, inwardly groaned, now cursing himself for not thinking about where he was headed.

Wanting to get it over with, he turned around to face the gay jounin, with his little posse of students. One looking over-joyful, one looking annoyed and one looking like she had given up all hope of having an, even close to sane, conversation with anyone.

_I guess that's what Gai does to people. Either make them insane clones, or just simply drive them to insanity. Rather the latter_ Kakashi thought, eying the group of talented genins, his gaze staying on the genius Hyuuga a moment longer than the other two.

A sigh found it's way out of his cloth covered mouth, as he slammed the book he was reading, shut.

"What bet is it this time?" he asked Gai, giving up every thought of running away. It was too late to try anyways.

He made a pose, and made a big scene out of calling Kakashi over to him. Rolling his eyes, yes, also the one below his head band, Kakashi lazily trotted over to the posing Gai, preparing himself for whatever it was he had to do.

As Gai's eternal rival came near enough, Gai whispered in his ear. A grin formed it self under the mask, hiding Kakashi's features, while the confused apprentices looked at each other. Gai being secretive couldn't be good. After all, Gai is, after all not a very discreet person.

_Oh this is going to be good._

* * *

**With the impatient brats**

**

* * *

**

"Ugh! I can't _believe_ that Kakashi-sensei is this late!" the only kunoichi on team 7, exclaimed. She was obviously in a very foul mood. Apparently, being forgotten (or simply just ignored) by her sensei didn't suit her.

"Yeah! That old geezer should have shown up hours ago! Believe it!", I think you know who, supported his crush.  
"Naruto! You can't call him an 'Old geezer'! He's not that old you know!", Sakura argued.

"Well, his hair is grey! So he must be old! Believe it!" the little 'demon kid' argued back.

In the background, the Uchiha just sighed, tuned the bickering pair out, and prepared himself for a _long_ day.

* * *

**With the Old geezer and Bushy Brows**

**

* * *

**

"I am sure I could!", the silver, not grey haired man told Gai.

"I am sure you couldn't!" Gai argued and sneakily added:

"Then it's a bet?".

"You're on," Kakashi answered, shaking hands with the over-joyful sensei and walking off, to set his first stage of the plan into action.

* * *

**Meanwhile

* * *

**

"I swear, I'm going to cut you two into pieces, roast you and then feed you to the fishes if you don't shut the fuck up!", a far beyond annoyed Sasuke grumbled, silencing the bickering kids.

_Finally_ he thought, finally getting the silence he was yearning for.

But it didn't last long, as they started a verbal fight after only a minute of the much appreciated silence. Which forced Sasuke into ignoring the blonde and the female with the _very_ shrilly voice.

Very suddenly, the voices were silenced. By who, you might ask. I'll tell you. By some leafs, whom randomly started spinning in a circle, at last revealing a man with a funky hairdo in the middle.

Kakashi.

_Here we go again_

"YOU'RE VERY LATE! …AGAIN!", Naruto and Sakura yelled both in a fury, synchronized. Truly amazing how they do that.

And now for the usual excuse featuring Kakashi:

"Well, I am sorry that I am late, but I was just at the Hokages office, because he needed a strong team for a very important mission. Guess who got it?", the shameless jounin lied with ease.

Well, that was not the usual excuse they were expecting. Naruto was so thrilled, that he was willing to forgive his sensei that he was even more late than always.

Even Sasuke gave off a smirk. Well, wouldn't you be, if your teacher had just boosted your ego to immense sizes by calling your team, a strong team?

If not, remember that the poor kid has got nothing else to do, if being called strong is a consolation for him, then let him dwell in his happiness for a while.

Poor guy will be crushed when he finds out that Kakashi lied. Well, maybe not crushed, but _definitely_ **not** happy.

Sakura simply looked slightly nervous. Luckily for her, the bet didn't involve her, so the sneaky planner (Kakashi), had another job for her, making her co-conspirator in the plan.

"Oh, by the way, it's only Sasuke and Naruto that has to go on this mission. I've got another important task for you Sakura," Kakashi told them, having a hard time not breaking out in laughter.

Sakura obviously relaxed upon the news, but didn't like the fact that she was to leave her love interest, the arrogant Uchiha.

"You have to sneak into a village not far from here, but ninja's are not allowed into the village. Therefore, you will appear in disguise," now smiling under his mask, Kakashi handed each of the boys a bag, before continuing.

"In the bags are your disguises and alias's. This is a secret mission, and you will head east as soon as you are done here. The village is about 7 miles from here, so try getting there as fast as possible. Oh, and by the way, you have to go to 'Konoha Lane', number 168, where you will receive more information on the mission. Remember, this is a very important mission, and you are in no case allowed to back out. No matter what happens, okay?", Kakashi told them, strictly.

Nodding to their sensei, they took off toward east not knowing what horrors laying ahead.

As they were out of sight, Kakashi turned to the younger girl behind him and smiled, while saying:

"Now for your mission, I need you to find Gai, and give this note to him. Don't take too long, and come back to here when you are done, understood?", Kakashi briefly said and handed her the small note, that she was to deliver.

Trusting her sensei, she smiled and cockily asked: "That's all?", only receiving a brief nod from her instructor.

As the last student of his was no more in sight, he sat down and started thinking about the bet he made with Gai. Evil, but though entertaining.

* * *

**_He leaned over and Gai whispered in his ear "I bet that you can't…"_**

* * *

**With the two blockheads**

**

* * *

**

"Speed up, dope," Sasuke lazily told Naruto. He wanted him to hurry up so they could get to the village fast (-er). Patience is not a part of the Uchiha legacy.

Naruto simply just growled at him, as he did not have a comeback to shoot at him. Actually, they were almost at the village gates, so they should rather be speeding down than speeding up. I guess that Sasuke just enjoys pissing Naruto off.

In a matter of minutes, they were hiding in the thicket, about 50 metres from the small village gate.

Now was the time for their disguises, and alias's. Looking at each other, they both knew that it was time to change clothes, and at the same time opened their bags to see…

* * *

_"…_**_Get your two male students to cross-dress"_

* * *

**

"What the hell?", Naruto growled at the clothes in his bag. A full ballerina outfit, a leotard ending with a tutu and shoes and all. A matching set in Sasuke's bag, the only difference was, that Naruto's set were a light orange, while Sasuke's ballerina set, were a light baby blue.

One eye twitching, Sasuke took the bag, turned it up side down, and emptied all the bag's content on the ground. The ballerina dress, a pair of ballerina shoes with laces to tie, a black wig and a piece of paper, containing every information needed about the alias.

Looking down at it with an unknown look of horror, almost never seen on Uchiha's, in his eyes, he gulped and said "Well, change your clothes, dope," before starting to change into the very girly set of clothes himself.

Now looking like she-males, the two boys adjusted their wigs before awkwardly walking towards the village gates, where two men could be seen guarding.

_Why couldn't we just do a henge?_, Naruto found himself asking, but didn't have much time to think over it, as they were now in front of the guards, whom stared quite a bit.

Uncomfortably, Naruto adjusted his dress and looked up at the guards, who looked completely dumbstruck. Snapping back to reality, they got a grip and one of them cleared their throat and asked: "State business here and name".

Gulping down some saliva, Naruto decided to speak first.

"I'm Naru Umaki, also called 'Elegant Tiptoe'er', I am here to.. dance. I am a ballerina", Naruto finished, the start of the sentence starting in his normal voice, which after receiving a shove from Sasuke, became light and girly.

Next was Sasuke.  
"I'm Sakura Uchaha, I am also called 'Queen of Tutu's' and I am also here to dance. We are ballerina's," Sasuke quietly said, almost whispered. This was the most embarrassing thing he had ever endured. The guards looked at each other, and without questions let them in.

"I can't believe we did that.", Naruto commented, as they were walking down the main street, looking for 'Konoha Lane', receiving nothing but weird looks and giggles as they passed.

They couldn't even ask for directions, as every time they neared someone, they started walking the other way. Mothers even pulled their children in the other direction of them.

"Well, believe it," Sasuke mocked, making Naruto give him the evil-eye.

* * *

**With Kakashi**

* * *

"Are Gai and his students here, Sakura? And did they bring what I told them to?", Kakashi asked his pink haired student.

"Yes, they are here, and they brought camera's.", she told him, excitedly. She didn't know the plan, but she was smart enough to figure out, that if there were camera's involved, it meant that something would be funny or exciting enough to take a photo of. Therefore, there would be happening something funny, or exciting! …Great logic, isn't it?

Right down the street

"Naruto, or should I say, 'elegant tiptoe'er', stop walking that way, it's down here, you ignorant dope.", Sasuke rebuked.

"I knew that! Believe it!," he said, and started running down the street until he found that particular number he was looking for. As Sasuke caught up, they both stopped abruptly as the number came into sight. Being very caution, they walked nearer the door, every step making their hearts beat faster.

Now right in front of it. A hand on the knob. Turning it. The door opened.

Flashes blinded both Naruto and Sasuke and a loud "Argh! Kakashi, you won again! I will beat you someday soon!", were heard followed by a loud laughter, sounding suspiciously much as Kakashi.

As the flashes were gone, it turned out it **was **Kakashi. And Gai. And his team. With camera's.

And being.. well, Naruto he asked:

"_**Are you sure this is for the mission, sensei?**_"


End file.
